


and i’m pretending you ain’t been on my mind

by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli



Series: too short for a oneshot too good for a drabble collection [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Crushes, I know the show producer or someone is fucked up, Multi, but if they drop the show I WILL cry, god fucking dammit Runaan and Ethari deserve the universe, in this collection, lain just vibes, runaan pretends he does not have emotions, this is probably gonna be the only non-TS sides thing, tiadrin is not fucking falling for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli
Summary: ...but i took an interest in the things that you like.Runaan does not Feel things that most elves do. So what does he do when the craftsman’s apprentice makes his heart race?He goes to his friends, and he bitches about it.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Series: too short for a oneshot too good for a drabble collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800178
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	and i’m pretending you ain’t been on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Gods,,,,, I’m love them
> 
> Title is from Crush by Tessa Violet bc I’m basic and I can’t write titles
> 
> The TDP wiki really said that Tiadrin and Lain helped Runaan court Ethari and what’s a bitch to do but write a fic

“Woah, someone’s having a godsdamn day,” Tiadrin snorted as Runaan landed next to her with a thud, sprawling out in the grass, looking up into the sky. “What the fuck happened? Was it your little assassin’s club or—“

“Please don’t call it that,” Runaan groaned, irritated.

“Did the killer spy gang kick you out?”

“Somehow worse.”  
  
“Just tell us,” Lain huffed. It would have held more weight had he not had his head in Tiadrin’s lap, her hand pushing through his hair. “If something happened with the other assassins, they just don’t see how good you are--”

“It’s not the assassins! Nothing about assassins!” Runaan pressed his hands over his eyes as he shouted.   
  
Tiadrin and Lain went silent.  
  
“...well then, what the fuck is it?” Tiadrin asked, ignoring the Look her boyfriend was giving her. “Look, whatever shit happened, we’re gonna help you out. Did someone ‘dishonor’ you or whatever? Me ‘nd Lain’ll go kick their asses all the way to the Human Kingdoms for ya.”

“That’s not what happened!”

“Then will you stop being so damn cryptic and tell us?!”  
  
Runaan sighed, loud and still irritated. “If I tell you, will you shut up?”

“Depends. If I shut up will you let me help you?”

“You are insufferable.”

“No, I’m Tiadrin and I’m one of the only two friends you have. Now tell us!”

Runaan sighed, again. “Fine. You--”  
  
Tiadrin cut him off with a *yesss!* “Oh-- sorry. Continue.”

Runaan fought back the urge to just get up and leave. “So as I was saying, before I was so _rudely interrupted_ ,” He gave Tiadrin a smug look as she fumed, but kept silent. “You both know Ethari?”  
  
“The craftsman’s apprentice, yeah.” Lain paused as his girlfriend stopped mid-nod to glare at him, and he shrugged. “I didn’t promise to shut up.”

“Yes, him. He, uh…” he trailed off and coughed into his fist.  
  
“What’d he do, make you a bad sw-- oh.” Tiadrin, who hadn’t even gone a minute without breaking her promise again, realized the way Runaan’s face was flushing. “ _Oh_. Oh my gods, Runaan, you—”  
“With _Ethari_?!” Lain’s face lit up as he scrambled to sit up. Runaan stayed silent, not looking at either of them.

“What did he do?! How did he managed to get Mister ‘I don’t feel any emotions but Rage’--”  
  
“He _smiled_!” Runaan groaned as his friends squealed. “He smiled at me, and he said ‘wow you looked really good out there,’ and _how am I even supposed to respond to that--_ ”  
  
“Runaan and Ethari!” Tiadrin hollered, “Sittin’ in a tree! F-U-C-K-I--”

“Gods, you two would be _adorable_ ,” Lain’s hands were flapping in excitement, “Do you think you’ll ask him out?”

Record scratch-- both Tiadrin and Runaan stared at Lain, and then Tiadrin turned to stare at Runaan as well, unkempt glee in her eyes. “Well?”

There was a long pause, which remained unbroken by Lain and Tiadrin (for once).  
“I-- well,” Runaan tugged at the grass.  
  
Tiadrin waited a moment and sighed. “You’re telling me you’re training to kill people and yet ya can’t ask a boy out on a—”

“Assassinating people doesn’t require things like— like emotions, and cute boys!”

“I mean, it depends on who you’re assassinating,” Lain murmured. Tiadrin scoffed.  
  
“Listen, Runaan. I said that if you told me the thing you were panicking over, I’d help you.” She showed off a toothy grin. “So now _we_ ,” she looped an arm around her boyfriend’s neck, “Are gonna help you woo Ethari.”


End file.
